1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shampoo products.
2. General Background of the Invention
Hair loss occurs in many persons. Two relatively common causes of hair loss are male pattern baldness and alopecia areata. Alopecia areata is a disease affecting about two million people in the United States. It causes hair to fall out quickly, from scattered spots in the size a quarter to complete loss of all bodily hair, including the hair on the scalp. More information about alopecia areata can be obtained from the National Alopecia Areata Foundation (NAAF), P.O. Box 150760, San Rafael, Calif. 94915-0760, United States of America 1 (415) 456-4644, Fax: 1 (415) 456-4274. The NAAF publishes a bimonthly newsletter.
The inventor of the present invention is aware of a commercially available pharmaceutical composition for encouraging hair growth--Rogaine.RTM. with minoxidil, commercially available from the Upjohn Company. However, Rogaine.RTM. is relatively expensive and has been shown to cause hair regrowth in only about 63% of the women who have tried it (as opposed to 39% of women in a placebo group). According to an August 1991 newspaper article, only 39 percent of men using Rogaine.RTM. in clinical trials either grew new hair or stopped losing hair after six to eight months on the drug.
Upjohn advises that at least four months of treatment applying Rogaine twice a day are necessary before results can be seen with it. Further, newly grown hair is usually lost within a few months of stopping treatment with Rogaine.
Dr. Rudolf Japple has reportedly obtained U.S. and foreign patents on the use of the drug diphencyprone in the topical treatment of alopecia areata. The inventor is not aware of the effectiveness of this drug for the treatment of alopecia areata.
Thus, until now, there has been no effective relief for many persons suffering from hair loss due to male pattern baldness or alopecia areata.
Boric acid (H.sub.3 BO.sub.3) is a mild antiseptic. It also has been used as a germicide. Borax is sodium tetraborate (Na.sub.2 B.sub.4 O.sub.7) and is used as a laundry water softener. Its effect as a water softener is similar to that of ammonia.
Zinc ointment comprises zinc oxide and zinc stearate. Zinc ointment is used for treating various eruptions of the skin. Zinc stearate is an insoluble soap used as a dusting powder for infants. It has antiseptic properties but is irritating to mucous membranes. Zinc undecylenate is used in the treatment of athlete's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,125 discloses a topical treatment for fungus infections of the skin in which, among other ingredients, boric acid, zinc oxide and corn starch are used. It is mentioned that the treatment can be mixed with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,355 describes a fungicidal topical composition in which cornstarch, zinc oxide and boric acid are primary ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,254 discloses an ointment in which boric acid, zinc oxide and gum powder are used to treat irritated skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 124,751 describes a zinc oxide composition to treat dandruff.
U.S. Pat. No. 992,937 discloses a composition in which boric acid, zinc oxide and talc are used to treat irritated skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,932 discloses a composition in which a composition containing, among other ingredients, borax, zinc oxide and water, is used to treat irritated skin.
None of the cited patents suggest a pharmaceutical composition consisting essentially of a compound comprising boron, a compound comprising zinc, starch, and water. Further, none of the patents suggest using a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound comprising boron, a compound comprising zinc, starch, and water to treat alopecia areata or male pattern baldness.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: Re. U.S. Pat. Nos. 34,584, 4,345,080 and 4,379,753.